


Saving A Life

by Blueshift (XionKuriyama)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Amputation, Angst, Asexual Character, Blood, Blood and Injury, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Fuck Or Die, Hurt No Comfort, Mutual Non-Con, POV Female Character, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Read at Your Own Risk, Sex-Repulsed Kirigiri Kyoko, Sexual Abuse, Sort Of, Suffering, Torture, Whump, noncon kissing, what im saying is that this is the most fucked up thing i've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:49:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21949921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XionKuriyama/pseuds/Blueshift
Summary: READ THE TAGS. VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED.Would you hurt someone you've never met to save their life? Kaede's willing to do a lot.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Kirigiri Kyoko
Kudos: 7





	Saving A Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sanity_Requiem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanity_Requiem/gifts).

> Merry Christmas, Requiem. Thanks for getting me into writing seriously fucked up shit.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Danganronpa belongs to Spike Chunsoft. I do not stand to profit from this work in any way. This work in no way is meant to emulate a healthy or desirable encounter. Please speak up if you are being or have been sexually abused--there are people who can help you.

Even as Kaede woke up, she felt sick. All of her thoughts felt like they were underwater, and she was so tired, as if she hadn’t slept in days. It didn’t help that she was sore all over. As she sat up, it became clear why that was--she had been laying on a cold, metal floor. Actually, she was in a completely gray metal room. There was a single door to the far side of the room, and a large mirror on one wall.

_ Have I been kidnapped? _ Kaede thought as she sat up. _ The last thing I remember...I was just walking to school when I smelled something really nice… and I just stopped... _

Next to her, she noticed someone else and blinked. It was a girl about her age, with long purple hair braided on one side. She looked professional--she was wearing a leather jacket, a tie, studded leather gloves… a lot of leather, actually. She seemed to be unconscious, just as Kaede had been moments ago.

_ Yes, I have definitely been kidnapped. This is horrible. _ She ran a hand through her hair. _ Okay, okay, keep it together, Kaede! First thing we need to do is wake this person up. _

She went to shake the girl, grabbing her arms and roughly shaking her. “Hey!”

The girl’s eyes snapped open, and she shot up, immediately scanning the room. “What the--?!”

Kaede backed off, putting her hands up in the air. “Friendly! I’m friendly!”

The girl paused, looking to Kaede and eyeing her up and down. “...Who are you and where am I?”

“Uh, in reverse order, Kaede Akamatsu, and I don’t have any idea and I was hoping you’d know!”

The girl nodded, putting a hand to her chin to consider this. “...I can only assume we’ve both been kidnapped, then… I’m Kyoko Kirigiri.”

“Nice to meet you, Kyoko!” Kaede said, even managing a smile. “Wish it could be under better circumstances, but…!”

Another girl’s voice rang through the room. “How cute, you’re already on a a first name basis!”

Kaede stood up quickly, looking around the room for the source of the voice. A screen popped out of the floor, showing a smiling young woman with large pigtails.

“Oh, _ helloooooo _you two~!” she said. “I am Junko Enoshima! I’m actually behind that little mirror, but I couldn’t resist showing you my face before we really got going~!”

Kaede stepped back a few paces. “What the hell?! Did you kidnap us?”

Junko paused for a moment, then just laughed. “Yep~!”

Kyoko stood up as well. “Where is this? And why have you taken us?”

Another laugh from Junko. “It’s kind of hilarious that you’d think I’d answer that first question! All you need to know is that it’s somewhere no one will ever find you.As for the second question, well, I actually have some very specific goals this time, unlike my ususal where I’d just torture you until you were empty husks devoid of hope~.”

Kaede shuddered. “Wh-what?!”

Kyoko, meanwhile, was keeping her cool. “What are you planning, exactly?”

“Well,” Junko said. “I wanted a cute couple that I could send into the pits of despair, but as far as I could tell, no one was in love! Can you believe it? So,I have a new plan. First, I make you love each other, then we can snap that love in half~!”

Kyoko crossed her arms. “And how do you plan to do that?”

Junko giggled. “Well, you’ll have to see that for yourself!”

Kyoko turned to Kaede again. “Ignore her, it’s--”

“Right now!”

Before Kyoko could respond, robotic hands shot up out of the floor and grabbed her by her right arm. She tried to pull the arm out, but the robotic hands wouldn’t budge. “What the fuck?”

Another hand rose up and ripped Kyoko’s glove off. Kaede gasped at what she saw--blackened, scarred hands. It looked almost as if it had been cooked like meat. Kyoko got a bit more frantic in her efforts to break free, kicking at the robotic arms, but then she was yanked forward, and her palm was forced against the TV screen.

The screen flipped from Junko’s face to a white screen. After a moment, Kyoko started screaming. Her demeanor completely changed, and she started desperately banging on the robotic arms. They held her arm in place firmly.

Kaede stumbled backwards in surprise. “Kyoko?!”

Kyoko didn’t look away from her hand. _ “It’s burning me!” _

Kaede rushed over, trying to help in pulling the hand away. Still, it wouldn’t budge. And even being near the screen was painful--Kaede could feel the heat coming off it from the TV, and it was stinging her all over her exposed body. All the while, Kyoko would scream loudly, clench her teeth to try and resist the pain, and then scream again, over and over.

The screen got even hotter, enough to make Kaede sweat and pant from the heat. Then the screen started to spark. Kyoko screamed again. _ “Make it stop!” _

Then the screen exploded, blowing the two girls away and showering them in sparks and shrapnel. Kaede felt a shard of glass lodge in her forehead, and then her head slamming into the floor. That couldn’t be good. 

But she couldn’t focus on her own injuries right now. Once she managed to sit herself up again, she saw Kyoko lying on the ground nearby. Her eyes were wide, empty, and she was staring into space. Her hand was covered in blood, as was her face.

Kaede rushed over, looking over Kyoko’s body. “Kyoko? Can you hear me? You have to talk to me…!”

Kyoko replied weakly, almost creepily reminiscent of the calmness of before, with none of the confidence.. “My hand is gone.”

Kaede looked to the bloody hand. “No, no, you still have it.”

Kyoko weakly shook her head. “It’s gone. I can’t feel it at all. Can’t move it. It was already burned. It’s gone.”

“D-don’t say that!” Kaede forced a smile. “We just have to wait for help! Okay?”  
  


Kyoko shook her head again. “Won’t come in time.” Then she looked Kaede in the eyes. “D-do you want… me to live…?”

“O-of course I do! And you--”

“You have to amputate. The hand. It’s… it’s killed. It’s killing me now.”

Kaede gasped. “Wha--?! No, no, no, no, no! We can--”

Junko’s voice played in the room again. “Ya don’t even have anything to amputate with, silly! But I can help you~.”

Kaede looked up. “Please! Anything!”

It was like she could hear Junko’s sadistic smile over the speaker. “You gotta say you love her.”

Kaede didn’t even hesitate. “I love her!”

Junko giggled. “Nah, not quite so easy. I want to be sure you _ mean _ it, and that you mean it _ that way~...” _

Kaede froze. She looked down at Kyoko, who was still clearly in shock. In fact, it seemed to be getting worse--her eyes were vacant now, and she was struggling to breathe.

Kyoko managed some quiet words. “...Don’t… give her what… she wants…”

Kaede shook her head. “If I don’t, you’ll die…”

“D-don’t… get hurt… for my sake....”

“It won’t hurt me.” Kaede looked up at the invisible source of Junko’s voice again. “I love her!”

Junko’s voice was still so playful, singsongy. “You _ love _love her, right? She’s your girlfriend?”

“Yes!”

“Say it out loud.” Junko changed her voice to mock Kaede’s. “‘Kyoko Kirigiri is my girlfriend~!’”

Tears started streaming down Kaede’s face. “Ky-Ky-Kyoko Kirigiri is my girlfriend!”

At that, a panel on the floor next to Kaede opened up, revealing a pack of bandages, a machete, and a tube of lipstick. “Now, you do have to amputate,” Junko said, still sounding singsongy and clearly enjoying this. “The nerves got killed, it’s just there to fester and get infected now. So handle that first.”

Kaede gulped. She could feel sweat dripping down her face, mixing with the blood that had been trickling down from the forehead wound. She slowly picked up the machete, raising it just high enough to cut without losing her clear swing--she was no skilled swordswoman.

She gulped. “I’m so sorry about this, Kyoko…”

Then she brought the sword down before Kyoko could respond, separating the destroyed hand. Blood poured from the stub, enough to make Kaede feel sick. She wanted to throw up. The smell, the sight, all of it repulsed her.

But it was too late to turn back now. She grabbed the bandages and quickly worked to wrap them around the stub, stemming the blood loss as much as she possibly could. She couldn’t even tell if she was doing it right, but she didn’t exactly have Google on hand to look up how to properly do an amputation.

She had used nearly all of the bandages by the time she felt somewhat secure that Kyoko wouldn’t bleed out. She realized she was breathing quickly, but trying to force herself to breathe slower didn’t seem to be working.

Junko’s voice coming over the intercom (or whatever it was) again didn’t help, either. “All right, you’re almost done!”

Kaede looked up. Her eyes stung, making her notice the tears again. “Wh-what do I need to do?”

Junko could be heard clapping her hands once, probably clasping them togehter. “Well! That lipstick is medicine that treats shock! It’s applied by kissing! Don’t ask how, I had someone else handle all those details~.”

Kaede shuddered. “Y-you want me to kiss her?”

“True love’s kiss~! Cliche, I know, but it’s a sign of love nonetheless.” Junko laughed. “You did say you love her. Don’t you?”

Kaede looked down at Kyoko again. Kyoko was staring at Kaede now, eyes still vacant. She was in no state to consent to anything, and Kaede could tell she’d probably say no if she was.

She took a deep breath as she grabbed the lipstick. “I’m so sorry.”

Junko cooed. “Nice and passionate now! Like she’s the love of your life! Gotta make sure the medicine sinks in there!”

As Kaede applied the lipstick, Kyoko managed to speak again.. “N-no… Kaede, no…”

Kaede let out a shaky breath. “Kyoko, if I don’t kiss you, you’ll die. I’m sorry.”

Kyoko shut her eyes. “I’d... rather die… it’s too much…”

“I’m sorry…!”  
  


With that, Kaede leaned in and kissed Kyoko deeply, forcing her tongue in to be safe. She hated this. She felt disgusting being forced into this.

“Yes!” Junko said. “Don’t stop ‘til you’re breathless!”

Kaede could hear Kyoko’s whimpers of disgust under the kiss. She wanted to throw up, but she didn’t want to make this any worse for Kyoko. She held the kiss as long as possible, until she absolutely had to pull back for air.

Kyoko pushed Kaede away from her and started gagging. “Fuck… _ hrk… _oh God…”

Kaede brought a hand to her mouth. “I-I’m so sorry.”

Kyoko didn’t respond, too busy dry heaving. Junko spoke again. “Perfect! You did amazing, you two were so heartwarming~!”

Kaede screamed. “Are you happy?! Are you going to let us out now?!”

That just received a huge burst of laughter. _ “Nope, _you’re gonna be here until you’re both completely broken~.”

_ “You made me rape her, you sick fucking bitch!” _

“Naaah, just sexually abuse her! The rape comes later~.”

Kaede had no more words. She just crumpled on the floor crying now. As she watched Kyoko struggle to breathe, heard her gut-wrenching noises, she could tell that she felt the same.


End file.
